Ghosts
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Donatello finds something even he can't fix
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

"M-Mr. Donatello?"

Donny heard a small voice behind him. Samoa was hugging the raggedy old teddy bear that had once been Mikey's.

They had found the little girl scared and homeless so they'd been letting her stay with them. At first Samoa had preffered to stay away from them and although she was aware of everything going on around her it was like she had no idea what to make of it. Lately, though Samoa had started to warm up to them.

"What is it, Samoa?" he asked kindly, kneeling down so he could speak to her at near eye level.

"Mr. Michaelangelo says you fan cix-can fix anything. I think I'm sick." Samoa nervously twisted her teddy bear around in her arms

Donny felt her forehead.

"Your temperature feels normal. Why do you think you're sick?"

"Because people-when people get sick it hurts right? I always feel pain, but d-there's something weird about it." Samoa explained in her way of talking which proved she wasn't very used to the action

Donny frowned and wondered if she had sprained or fractured something. But what did she mean by a weird pain?

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"In chest my-in my chest. Right here." She grabbed at the spot

and Dontatello suddenly understood what she was talking about.

"It's not a normal sickness you're suffering from, Samoa. It's heartache."

"My heart is aching?"

"Yes, something happened to wound your heart. I'm sorry. Really sorry, but I don't know if I can fix it."

Donatello tried to turn his face away from the one in front of him that was trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears but couldn't take his eyes away.

"Can't you pl-pees-please try? I don't want this pain anymore, it hoo- it hurts too much!"

Donatello wished he had some idea about what had happened to Samoa. Maybe then he could do something to help. Donny tried to hug her but she pushed him away shaking. She grabbed her heart again and muttered under her breathe,

"It's so painful."

99999999999

"I could have done something." Donatello thought

Somehow the sky looked more overcast then normal. He watched as his brothers went up one by one after him.

"We all could have. We could have been there to help her."

They said it had been an accident. It had been slippery and she'd banged her head on the hard concrete, breaking her skull open. Samoa's head rolled into the sewers' water and her world was too fuzzy to allow her to pull it out. They said it was an accident, but he wasn't so sure.

Donatello hung back longer than the others.

"Mr. Donatello?"

He looked up to see a transparent Samoa sitting on the tombstone in front of him. The wound was still visble on her head and muddy water was dripping from her face onto her torn up long, white shirt.

"I wanted this, and didn't want to die, too."

Donatello didn't care if she was a ghost or he was just going insane, he wanted to hear her speak

"I wanted to die to get rid of the pain, but what I wanted more was to feel true happiness. That was why I kept pushing on. Seeing you crying now makes me feel better, and for some reason angry."

Donatello was grateful Samoa's death hadn't been on purpose, but something was still tugging at him.

"I feel angry about everything and at everyone. I don't want to, I just can't control it. Mr. Donatello, can have I t-can I have my teddy?" Samoa asked for her comfort object as her voice reverted back to it's shakey pattern of speaking.

Before Donny could nod she was gone. Forever.

He kept going back to her grave hoping to speak with her again, but nothing happened. Samoa had been a very creative and bright little girl, so he tried reading some of her old poems to her. Then Donny found a way to write one himself. He didn't know how, he just read it aloud to Samoa anyway

_The heart is like fragile glass_

_break it with your own hands_

_and it's sharp edges will cut you deep_

_and draw your blood_

_as crows blacker than night_

_drink it up_

_Light reflects the poison _

_hidden underneath _

_but yours or theirs?_

_Does it matter eitherway? _

The air was colder than it should have been that time of year, but there was a strange bit of warmth hidden in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

Donatello stumbled into the lair in a drunken sort of daze.

"I thought you were going topside to look for sciencey stuff." Mikey said, looking at Donatello's bare hands

At first Donny didn't speak. Then he finally managed to force words from his mouth.

"I saw someone who looked just like Samoa. The resemblence was uncanny. She even talked like Samoa."

At first his brothers looked shocked, then their faces took on looks of symphathy

"Donny, Samoa died 3 months ago." Raph reminded him

"I know that!" Donatello snapped "This girl was too old to be Samoa anyway. It was probably her sister or something."

"Do you think we should let her know what happened to her little sister?" Mikey questioned

the others agreed it was only fair. After all, if something had happened to their brothers they'd want to know. The trick was finding her. Or so they thought, but it turned out they didn't need to.

As soon as they left the lair the turtles found her wandering around in the sewers. They were stunned at first, then Leo steadily approached her, being careful to stay hidden in shadow.

"Can I help you?" She asked Leo without looking at him before he had uttered a sound

He was taken aback at how perceptive she was, but quickly shook it off. Though it was suspiscious.

"Do you know someone named Samoa?"

"What?" She looked towards him with wide eyes and a disbeleiving voice

He clearly had her attention now.

"I- yclu-y-could you tell me where she is, please?"

It was hard to see in the dim lighting of the sewer tunnel, yet Leonardo was fairly certain that little tears of hope had swelled up in her eyes. Instantly his heart sank into his gut.

"She..." He searched for the right way to tell her that Samoa was dead.

"Please, no matter what it is tell me. I hav-don't-no- I don't have anywhere else to go, and Samoa is all I have. Peas-please tell me."

Her plees made Leo's heart sink more.

"I think you should come with me."

She nodded and he grabbed her hand. Surprisingly she didn't really seem to mind the strange feeling of his hand as he led her back to the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

"I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Mikey." Leo introduced them, pointing to everyone in turn

"And you are?" Mikey asked, hopping down on the seat next to her

She took a shuddering sigh

"P-please. I just want to know what happened to Samoa."

Their faces fell and there was a long pause. Finally Raph spoke.

"I'm really sorry, but Samoa's dead."

"D-d-dead." She stuttered looking completly horrified

"She was playing in the sewers and it was slippery..." Donatello let his voice trail off, realizing that he didn't need to say anymore.

"Dead." she repeated in a voice below a whisper

She tried to stop from shaking as small bits of water appeared on her jeans.

Mikey instinctively reached out his hand to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. To his amazement she placed her hand on top of it to hold it in place.

"I'm sorry, but would it be alright if I spent the night? I tod't dink- d-don't think I can anyw-go anywhere right now."

They nodded in complete understanding. After the way Samoa's death had affected them they could only imagine what it was like for her sister.

"Of course not." Leo told her

"I'll go get some blankets." Donny offered

She raised her head, but not her eyes, as she thanked them and tried, unsuccessfully, to smile at their generoisity.

999999999

Ninja instinct woke Leo up. He recognized the feeling of danger from years of fighting Shredder. His senses were on full alert. Until everything went cold and it felt like their was a jolt in his brain. Then he was aware of no more.

9999999

Donny caught Mikey sneaking into the kitchen for a late night leftover pizza snack and began demanding he share. Both of them thought they saw something move out of the corner of their eyes, only to have it dissapear the moment they turned to get a better look.

"Dude, did you just have the same hallucination as me?" Mikey asked nervously

"It was no hallucination, Mikey. It seems the foot have found their way into our home." Donny turned serious

Then they heard a scream and ran towards the source. Raph's room.

When they got inside they saw Raph laying on the ground. He reseambled a pale peice of fossilized wood. Their houseguest was leaning over him

"Raph, wake up! Raph? Raph? Raphael, please wake up!" She begged in a panicked voice as she violently shook him as though it would help.

The two turtles stared horrified at the sight of their hot-headed brother. Mikey was about to lean down beside him when something struck Donny as odd and he stopped him.

"What happened to your speech pattern?" He gave her a suspicious look

She looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I mean. Before when you were destressed your grammar became completely messed up, yet right now you didn't even stutter once." Donny pointed at her accussingly "And also," he continued, "We only knew to come here because we heard you scream. So how did you know to come here."

"What are you saying, Don?" Mikey looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Don't you get it, Mikey? It wasn't the Foot, it was her."

Mikey turned pale. Her expression became empty. Not happy, or annoyed, not even a stiffening of her muscles or a vacant expression. There was simply nothing.

"I honestly haven't cried for real since I was a small girl. Though, I discovered that if I try hard enough I can force out some very convincing tears." She informed them, talking about her earlier sobbing

The turtles clenched their fists.

"What have you done to Raph?" Mikey demanded an answer through bared teeth

It was horrible to see his brother in that condition

"Not just him. Leonardo and Master Splinter, too. And I just fed on their spiritual fluids is all." She told them calmly

Making them feel worse.

"No wonder Samoa was so depressed." Mikey said

A bit of hidden anger flashed beneath the surface of her eyes at his words.

"Their sacrifices, like yours, are nescessary."

They took an involuntary step back.

"Mr. Donatello, Mr. Mikey, I think this is the part where I'm supposed to say, 'I'm sorry.'." She took a few steps towards them

Donny reached behind him and as luck would have it his three fingers grasped something. He flung it forcefully at her. She dodged as easily as if she'd known it was comming, yet they were only using it as a distraction in order to dissapear.

She was both amused and annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

Mikey and Donny practically jumped out of the sewer into the ally panting heavily. They needed a safe place to hide where she wouldn't know to look. Which is why they'd come out next to a very familiar antique shop.

"Um, Donny? Don't you think this is an obvious place to hide?" Mikey questioned

"Ordinarily I'd agree, Mikey. But she doesn't know about April and we need somewhere to go." Donny explained

It was a shaky and very short term plan, yet it was all he could come up with in such a rush. Mikey didn't need anymore encouragement to go inside.

"April, ya here? It's Mikey and Don." Mikey announced carefully as they closed the door behind them

Both felt grateful the blinds were down around the windows so that no one would be able to see inside. Fear gripped at their stomaches as they waited. The two grabbed some trench coats and hats they'd left at April's in case this turned out to be a bad idea after all and slipped them on. Then Don and Mikey saw a very familiar figure at the top of the stairs and relief overtook them. However, it only lasted a second. April, followed by Casey's body came tumbling down the stairs to land in front of them. Mikey jumped back in shock and accidentally hit the light switch. She appeared at the top of the stairs and out of instinct Donny turned the lights off to give him and Mikey the advantage. But far from becoming disoriented in the dark room she continued to make her way towards them as though the lights were still on. Definitely not good.

Everything Donny thought up wouldn't do any good and they needed to get out of there fast. So Mikey took that moment to forget all their ninja training and just ran to the door with Donny following. It was always the simplest solutions. She went after them, but she was too far away to stop them from yanking open the door. They didn't bother to close it as they took off into the street. Donny chanced a glance back and saw that she wasn't following them. That was weird.

Finally the two turtles were able to duck into another ally.

"April. Casey." Tears stung Mikey's eyes

"I know." Donny said sympathetically "I feel bad about them, too. But there's nothing we can do about it now." Donny was trying his best to be strong for his little brother, despite the fact that he felt like throwing up.

Although, he couldn't stop his mind from analyzing their situation. Now that he bothered to think about it certain details were striking him. If she'd been able to take out the others so easily why'd she scream to get their attention? It could be his imagination, but Donny could've sworn that she wasn't looking at them until after he'd turned the lights back on. Then Donny remembered something from earlier. How had she known that Leo was there?

"Donny?" Mikey noticed how intense his older sibling looked and figured Donny was still a bit shocked by the sight. "You know, if it wasn't for you she'd have gotten us back in the sewers. I didn't even see that thing you threw." Mikey told him encouragingly

The fact that she had been able to easily avoid something a ninja, even if it was Mikey, hadn't been able to see had somehow clicked the last puzzle piece into place. Of course! When they had led her into the lair they'd had to help her to the couch. He'd blamed her stumbling on a mix of shock at the sight of them and natural clumsiness, but what if...

"I, er, guess it'll be better to fight her on our home turf. Since we know it better than she does we'll have the advantage." Mikey reasoned

and began to remove a nearby sewer lid only to have Donny stop him.

"Wait, Mikey! We need to get back into the street."

Mikey looked at Donny shocked

"Let me get this straight. There's a psychotic, soul-juice sucking, chick after us and you don't want to hide from her?!" Mikey gave Donny a 'did you hit your head' look

"But we will be hiding, Mikey. I'll explain outside." Donny wasn't going to give Mikey a chance to object

he grabbed the orange turtle's shoulder and pulled him out.

"What's this about, Don?" Mikey questioned as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Donatello bit his bottom lip nervously, hoping that his theory was correct and he hadn't just put them both in danger

"Well, I could be wrong about this. I think she can only see in the dark."

Mikey looked dumbfounded. Donatello went on to explain.

"Think about it. She had to scream to get our attention when she was in Raph's room and his was the only one that had lights on, and at April's she wasn't even looking at us until after I turned the lights off."

"Now that you mention it, it was weird that she knew Leo was standing next to her when we first met her in the sewers." Mikey realized

He had complete faith in the other turtle to be right.

"So where to?" Mikey quirked an eyebrow bone at Donny.

Donny let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know it's a really stupid thing to do right now, but there's someplace I need to be."

99999999

The two of them stared at Samoa's grave. Something had just drawn Donny to it. It had housed the dead body of a small girl that he'd felt a special connection to, only now as they stared it was clearly empty.

"B-b-but h-how?" Mikey stuttered getting creeped out at the disappearance

Donny shook his head with just as much disbelief.

"I don't know. Though I think we'll find the answer to everything happening tonight if we could just find out something about Samoa."

"Don, we know that she was a sweet little girl with a crazy sister. Besides, how are you planning on learning more about her? We don't even know her last name." Mikey pointed out

"Mikey, at times like these there's only one thing to do."

"Run around screaming our heads off like in the movies?" Mikey guessed

"No, research."

999999999

The two of them remembered to keep the lights on in the back room of the abandoned library.

"Why're we here?" Mikey asked

as Donny poured through old newspapers.

"This library kept an archive of every newspaper made since it was built. I figure we might be able to find Samoa's birth announcement. If we get extremely lucky we might even see an article on her. Now help me look."

Donny searched through all the newspapers from around the time Samoa would have been born only to find nothing.

"Um, D-Donny?"

Donny looked up at the sound of Mikey's nervous voice and got a newspaper shoved in his face.

"Mikey, you did it!" Donatello congratulated excitedly

Samoa was much younger looking than when they had met her, but it was her no doubt about it.

"Look at the top of the paper, bro."

Donny did as instructed and turned to the title page. Instantly all the blood drained from his face and he began shaking as he read;

**Obituaries _1885_**

He quickly went back to Samoa's picture and sure enough her name was printed under it.

**Samoa Kari Watson.**

**Born: August 12, 1882 **

**Died: September 2, 1885**

**Single daughter of Mary and Charleston Watson.**

"No, It's probably and ancestor who just happens to have the same name." Donny shook his head trying to reason it out

"And the same birthday? Samoa mentioned to me that her birthday was August 12."

"Okay, let's calm down for a sec." Donny said, taking a deep breath. "Our Samoa dies, then we meet a girl who's uncanningly like her, except older. Now you find a newspaper article about a girl who's also just like our Samoa, except younger!" Donny paced back and forth rambling, "This Samoa dies, we meet an older, but not that much older, Samoa years later, then she dies and another girl who resembles her appears who's also older."

"You think she's a ghost?" Mikey asked

"That's impossible, Mikey. When we first rescued Samoa I had to perform C.P.R on her, and you can't give C.P.R to a corpse." Donny reminded him

"So then who is she?" Mikey clutched his head in frusteration.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

Donatello sat puzzled until his brain was sore. It felt like the answer was right in front of him, yet he just couldn't grasp it. He felt as blind as she was with the lights turned on. The only person who did have the answer was her, but there was no way either of them would ever be that desperate. He and Mikey were both too tired from their long night to think anymore, so they decided to just make themselves at home in the old library. Just in case she somehow managed to find them they decided to take turns keeping watch. Donatello had the first watch.

It was strangely eerie. Even with the lights on and Mikey sleeping a few feet away from him. In fact, it was probably only putting Donny on edge more. He silently thanked heaven when his shift was over and he could finally get some sleep. Then as he was drifting off he was broken out of it by a strange sound. It sounded like a child's giggling, and he immediatly recognized it as Samoa's.

"What's a kid doing in here?" Mikey wondered aloud

and went to go find out because it's Michealangelo.

"Mikey, no!" Donny rushed after his remaining brother, all the sleepiness he'd felt was instantly gone.

He rounded a corner only to find her there. Mikey was standing just a little ways ahead of him completely stiff. It didn't look like she was searching for them, though. Only taking a break from her chase. Donny crept up beside Mikey.

"Don't worry. As long as it's not dark she can't see us. I don't think she even knows we're here. So lets just get out of here while we still can." Donny whispered

and Mikey gave a nod of understanding. They were in the middle of turning around when a voice stopped them.

"Um, M-Mr. Donatello?"

He froze. How had she known? Had he been wrong and she could see them? Was she more perceptive than he'd given her credit for?

"I can hear you."

Donny's thoughts and current mood could be summarized in one word, darn.

"What are you doing in here?" Mikey questioned

She shrugged

"I guess it's just my safe haven, so to speak. Like your lair was for you. In fact, I was looking for this book I once read about a spider who befriends a duck, it was really funny." She told them

"A spider and a duck?" Mikey repeated confused, then his expression changed into a giant and false smile that was wasted on her since she couldn't see it, "Well, I guess you want to find that book more than feed off of our immortal souls. I mean, it's way more important. So, we'll just get out of your way."

"Oh, don't worry. It turns out I don't need you two."

Despite the skeptisism releif washed over them

"Just one of you."

The releif was gone.

"The one who lives can be my best friend forever and we'll have lots of fun and always play together." She announced happily, giggling at the thought

"Okay, is it just me, or did that sound a lot like the reasoning of a six-year-old?" Mikey asked rhetorically, feeling completely baffled

Donny had to agree. But as he saw her laugh in that brief moment he was forced to see the resemblence more clearly than ever. It was too strong.

"Samoa." He said the name to himself in sad confusion. "Samoa's body wasn't in her grave. Did you do something to it?" Since he would never get another chance to ask her, he hoped, Donny decided to just come out with it.

"I moved it." she stated simply like it was some sort of private joke.

"Moved her body?_ Moved_ her _body_?!" Donatello gritted his teeth in anger at the girl before him. "Haven't you ever heard of respecting the dead, you psycho?"

She wasn't phased by how upset he was.

"Psycho, huh? I guess I can't help what I'm born as. Besides if you'd known anything about the death of Samoa Watson"

"The one who died in 1885?" Donatello interrupted and she gave him an odd look. "We saw the obituaries for her."

Instead of any reaction Don and Mikey would've expected she became excited

"I was in the newspaper? Did it have a good picture of me?"

"You?" Donny and Mikey exclaimed together

"Wait, how can that be possible?" Donny shook his head back and forth trying to make sense of it

"Mary and Charleston's baby died during birth. So imagine their surprise at the daughter they'd never even had. They soon noticed small behaviors of mine and kept me locked away, secret from the world. I died again when I was three, and you know about my third death, of course."

Her story was definetaly interesting, but also seriously flawed

"Are you trying to tell us that you're Samoa?" Donny asked with obvious disbeleif, "That's not possible. Samoa, our Samoa, was 100 percent alive when we found her." Donny's voice was clearly challenging her to explain that

Which turned out to be no problem

"Of course I was. That's what happens after I've fed enough." She told them calmly

The two turtles felt completely horror struck.

"That is so creepy." Mikey said aloud

"Yeah, my parents used to tell me that all the time." Samoa admitted, unashamed

as though she was only sharing a simple fact.

"And the aging and sight problems?" Donny hoped his voice didn't sound as nervous as he thought it did.

"Side effects. My sight becomes just as messed up as the rest of the world when I'm done with my feeding"

Don and Mikey would've pointed out that she was the one with messed up sight if they weren't too busy being in shock. Mikey's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I- I don't beleive it. Samoa wasn't anything like you!" Mikey's voice broke as he talked

Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the possibility that the person standing before them really was Samoa, but somehow they knew it was the truth. Mikey had a point, though. The two weren't anything alike as far as attitude was concerned.

"Funny thing about that, the Samoa you knew didn't know. I never remember the 'process' after it's over. I recall my previous life as if it's my current one, though. Which, trust me, can be really confusing." Samoa admitted

Donny felt both angry that he was seeing Samoa like this and happy that when he'd gotten to see Samoa as a little girl she was genuinly a good kid. But, unfortuneatly, also a sad one. How could this be the same person? Donatello's mind didn't know how to respond to everything going on.

Not that she was planning on giving him the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

Mikey began twitching. A little at first, then it started progressing. His body was contracting into itself and something blue-green was flowing out of him. It was like liquid being squeezed from a wash rag.

"Mikey!" Donny exclaimed in horror

Throughout their talk with Samoa she'd just been trying to pinpoint where exactly they were. Neither of them had even noticed her creeping closer to them until it was too late. There was no way Donatello was going to lose his last remaining brother. Taking a page out of Raph's book he abandoned caution and aimed a kick at her head. Samoa easily dodged and struck his plastron. Donny could've sworn there was a blue-green flash before he went curreening backwards. It felt like a part of him had been torn away. Samoa had been distracted enough to let go of Mikey, though. Which had been the whole point. Donny chanced a glance at his younger brother and was happy to see that despite the expected injuries Mikey was still breathing.

Donny then turned his attention back to Samoa and he felt an overwhelming sense of anger at her for what she'd done to his family and friends. To think that this was the same little girl who used to go around clinging to Mikey's old teddy. Now thanks to her Mikey was lying on the ground in need of some serious medical attention. Donatello had to get them both out of there, help Mikey, and see if there was anything he could do for the others. Unfortuneatly there was no way he'd be able to get Mikey and himself out of there safely with the injuries Samoa had given them.

"Mr. Donatello. Are you and Mr. Michaelangelo still there?" It was like her voice was saying, 'Please don't leave me.' Then she gave a bit of a half smile. "I know you are. Now that I've tasted your spirit I can sense it."

Donny began to quietly make his way to the other end of the room, intending to get her attention as far away from Mikey as possible. He had to think of a plan and fast. There had to be something about Samoa that he could use against her, but what?

_"It hurts too much."_

Donny could remember her saying.

_"Psysho? I can't help what I'm born as."_

Those had been her words just a few minutes ago. Something about those two sentences were nagging at him. He tried to think through their conversation. Of course.

"What was it like?" Donny risked talking "Feeling that way? I don't think I could've stood it."

"What do you mean?"

Donny could tell that she was just humouring him for her own gain.

"Even if you don't remember anything after you feed you obviously do now. So I know you remember telling me that something was hurting. I kept wondering what until now."

Donny kept a careful watch on Samoa to make sure she didn't come too close. He knew how foolish it was to keep talking, yet he needed to.

"You said you were locked away. It must have felt pretty terrible never being able to go out for an ice cream, or visit the park, not even to have your parents scold you for worrying them."

"You really think I care?" She said dryly

"Yes."

"I don't. I've never needed such stupid things."

"Yes, you did. I feel bad for you and I can understand why you would do all this," Donny barely managed to get out of the way of a book Samoa threw at him and luckily enough she hadn't been alerted to his exact location

"But it's still wrong and I hate you for what you did to my family. You're used to that though, aren't you?"

Samoa had the slightest reaction and Donny could tell that he'd managed to get under her skin.

"Even in the sewers I had my brother's and Master Splinter so I've never really known what it's like to feel as alone as you must have. To have no one like that."

It was becomming increasingly hard to talk to her. Samoa was getting more and more desperate to get him to shut up. Unfortuneatly she was becomming so aggressive Donny was barely managing to keep his distance. A few times Samoa came way too close to having him cornered and Donny had to fight breathing sighs of relief at the very narrow escapes.

"Master Splinter cared for us, while your parents said you were terrible things." Donny knew it was harsh, yet he felt like he had to say it and Samoa needed to hear all this

She looked like she was either trying to block out him, or some awful memory he'd brought up for her.

"Shut up." Samoa growled venomously

"Samoa, you're a very strong willed girl. You must've fought so hard until your heart was pushed beyond its limit."

"I said shut up!"

"When a person is told something often enough they eventually start beleiving it. So you began beleiving yourself to be everything your parents said you were."

Samoa smirked and turned around walking in the opposite direction towards Mikey. It felt like every system in Donatello's body had sped up.

"If you're there Mr. Michaelangelo must be here. Never will I-I will ner-never understand why people make such tat-attak-attatchments."

Donatello didn't care what it took, there was no way he was losing the only brother he had left. Donny charged her throwing anything he could find. He even tried heaving an old table at her. Samoa dodged all of them quite gracefully, yet it succeeded in slowing her down. So he did the only thing he could. No matter what Samoa would make sure she'd get one of them and there was no way he'd let it'd be Mikey. Donny stood between them. Assumming Samoa was telling the truth about only needing one of them then at least this way Mikey would be spared.

Donatello could feel himself becomming weaker until he'd collapsed on top of Michaelangelo. He should've been stuck in the same condition as Raph, but Samoa was obviously toying with him.

"I'll prove to you how wrong you are." She told him determedly

"I know I am." Donny could barely speak and as he did he didn't recognize his own voice "Because you decided on it. No matter how unwilling giving into those descisions you were, you still made your choices."

This was it. Donny was about to die. He closed his eyes trying to find one last sense of peace before going. Then he felt something heavy on top of him pushing him into something too soft to be his brother. Carpet, Donny realized, and panic overtook the turtle as he figured out what'd happened. Mikey had woken up enough to use every last bit of strength he had to get on top of Donny and block him. Donny was shaking with the force of the shock, but there wasn't time for it to last.

They'd been fighting in a condemned building and it couldn't take it. The place was falling down around them. There were so many noises around her that Samoa didn't know what to do. She went this way and that in a total panic trying to find a way out. Despite all his efforts to stay awake for fear of slipping into a coma Donny passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, just Samoa

Slowly Donatello became aware of the world, along with the volcano of pain in his head. He had no concept of time at the moment so he had no idea if it was hours or mear minutes before he could roll his head to the side with a groan. He saw a familiar figure in the chair across from him.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Angel breathed a sigh of releif

"Angel-wha?" Donny croaked so softly he couldn't tell if he'd spoken or not

"Coincidence was with you and Mikey because I'd been walking by that library when it collapsed and thought I saw you in there." Angel explained, obviously pleased at her accomplishment of saving his life.

"And Mikey?" This time it wasn't Donny's current condition that made him sound so nervous

Angel bit her bottom lip and suddenly became very interested in the wall. Her reaction was answer enough.

Donny stared at the ceiling and let a tear roll down his face.

"_Why_?" Donny thought "_I need them. I wonder, is this what Samoa spent her whole life feeling like_?" Then curiousity took hold "Hey, Angel. Did you see anyone else in that building?"

"No."

Donny began to worry and wondered if Angel had missed something

"But," she continued "They did pull some girl out of the rubble. Poor girl was apparently claustrophobic."

Donny was a little surprised at the news that Samoa was claustrophobic, yet it did make sense. If Master Splinter had kept him in his room away from his brothers and not allowed to go up top when he got older he'd of probably become claustrophobic, too. Even thinking Splinter's name hurt too much.

"Did you know her?" Angel asked

"Sort of. She wasn't exactly what you'd call sane. Thing is, even though she did terrible things I somehow got the impression that her way of reasoning was still just that of a little girl."

"That's pretty disturbing." Angel commented and Donny had to agree

Donny got an idea which he planned on putting in action just as soon as he was well enough to work.

999999999

Samoa stood with her backpack flung over one shoulder and her teddy bear tucked under one arm.

"You sure you want to take that thing to school with you, kid? I mean, you are getting a little old to still be carrying it around." Raph pointed out as Samoa was saying her good-byes before heading off

She hugged her teddy tighter and pouted.

"Corderoy is my teddy, so I can take him wherever I want."

Raph sighed. He'd learned quite some time ago how fruitless it was to argue with the stubborn little girl and he wasn't going to get into it with her over a stuffed animal

Across the room Donny allowed himself a smile. He defineatly didn't regret his descision to go back in time before Samoa had taken them down. Before they'd even met her, in fact, all the way back to 1883 where he'd brought Samoa back with him and adopted her into their family. Thanks to that she'd technically never died and then tried to bring herself back to life by sucking the soul juice out of them. Donny was the only one among them who had any recollection of the incident.

Now Samoa was starting her first day of second grade and while she was away they were planning on putting together a surprise birthday party for her. She waved good-bye once again before climbing out of the man-hole and rushing off so she wouldn't be late.


End file.
